This I Promise You
by dearxjuliet
Summary: Despite being Jewish and not celebrating Christmas, Noah Puckerman was about to get the best gift imagined. Quick one-shot.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee or else you'd be seeing this and not reading it.

A/N: So I may or may not continue with this but for now I'll settle on just a one-shot. The lack of Quick on Glee is making me sad and after reading the Glee prequel, it's really starting to break my heart. Whether either of them want to admit it or not, they balance each other out. Boys will be boys and Noah Puckerman will come around one day ;) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and if you get the time, don't forget to review. Please and thank you! Enjoy :)

It was a snowy Christmas Eve in the small town of Lima, Ohio. Noah Puckerman was sitting on the couch of his living room in complete silence, reflecting on how much has changed in the past year. He had fallen in love, hurt his best friend Finn Hudson by sleeping with his girlfriend Quinn Fabray, had a daughter with Quinn, and lost both of them. Beth was with Shelby and Quinn … Quinn was with Lady Lips. Granted, he still had Santana and she was hot but it just wasn't the same.

She had changed him more than he would ever admit. She wasn't the only one; Artie had helped too. When he had first agreed to Artie's arrangement, he hoped that Quinn would notice. The occasionally glance from her just wasn't enough to get him by. They were usually filled with hurt and sadness. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. When he thought about that, he'd then see her with Sam and realized that he's nothing more than a distant memory.

He sighed and rested his head on the wall behind the couch. He was growing tired and decided to grab a glass of water and head upstairs to bed. "Noah," his mother called out. He rose off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"Yes Mom?" he walked over the sink quickly and turned on the water to fill his glass with water.

"There's something I'd like to show you," she said and smiled at her son. She had noticed the change in him also. He didn't talk back, he did what he was told, he helped his sister with her homework and she hadn't received a call from the school in months.

"Alright," he sighed once more, thinking it would be a baby book or something he made when he was in kindergarten. She led him upstairs to his bedroom door which was shut.

"I think you should let me hold that for you," she reached out to take the glass from him and his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Mom, I think I can handle holding a glass of water," he forced a chuckle. As much as he hated to admit it, giving up Beth had put him into a slump of depression.

"If you say so. What I want to show you … it's on the other side of the door. Go ahead, open it," his Mom motioned towards the door.

"Fine," he opened it and immediately dropped his glass of water on the floor when he saw Quinn and Beth. Quinn's long blonde hair was clipped back on the side and she was wearing a red dress with a white cardigan and white ballet flats. She looked up and when their eyes met she smiled. He looked down next at Beth, who was dressed in a black dress with gold polka dots and a gold bow adorned her head. Her blonde hair was styled into a faux Mohawk and he smiled.

"Dammit Noah!," his Mom sighed. "I'll leave you two alone to talk," she lightly pushed him into the room before shutting the door.

"I know you're Jewish but Merry Christmas," Quinn said and Beth broke into a giggle. Puck's heart went from being broken into pieces to whole again in a mere matter of seconds.

"Quinn, I don't unders-" Quinn held up her free hand, cutting him off.

"Please, let me talk first. Noah … this parenting thing … **we can do it**," she smiled as the memory started to fill her mind. "And don't tell me we can't. I thought that what I wanted was my popularity back. I thought I wanted to be the head cheerleader, date the quarterback, and be the HBIC. But honestly, I was more miserable than I was before. Truth be told, I want **my** family back. That's what we are; you, Beth, and I. Santana can have everything else, I don't care. I just want you and Beth. I went to Shelby earlier this week and talked everything out with her. She understood the regret of giving up a child and agreed to let us have custody of Beth … that is, if you want us of course. But I need you to promise me that you can stay committed to me … committed to our family," she started walking over towards me.

Noah Puckerman was at a loss for words. He quickly pinched his arm to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "Ouch," he said, signifying that this was real life. "I don't know what to say Quinn," he inched closer to her.

"Dada," Beth looked up at him. Puck reached out and took the little girl from Quinn's arms and felt complete.

"Yes would be a _great_ start," Quinn giggled and looked at the two of them. She noticed the way Puck's eyes light up when he looked to Beth. Deep down inside, Quinn knew she had made the right decision in getting Beth back. "Oh, Beth and I have been practicing saying dada for the past three days. She's a quick learner."

"She's smart like her mother. Quinn, I'm really sorry I hurt you in the past. But this, this right here, is what I want. I don't want sex, I want my girls. **I promise** I will stay committed to you and to Beth. You two are my world and I refuse to lose either of you again. But wait … what about Lady Lips?" Noah asked, glancing once more at the baby in his arms before returning his gaze to Quinn.

"I told him the truth. I never loved Finn and I never loved him. I wanted to love them both because I felt like it was the way things were supposed to be. But the truth is that this bad boy had a grip on my heart from the start. I should have chosen you; I should have gone to homecoming with you and not Finn. I can't tell you how much it hurt watching you with Santana that night; Hell, it hurts watching you with Santana now. She was my best friend though and I couldn't be selfish," she spoke of earlier last year, before the sex and before Beth.

"I'll break if off with her first thing tomorrow. I won't cheat on you and I won't pressure you into having sex. I'll get a job and we'll save until we can afford our own house. We'll be a real family. I won't be a dead beat like my Dad and I refuse to be a Lima loser. You will get nothing but the absolute best in this life Q," Noah leaned down and gently kissed Quinn's lip. The softness was just as he remembered and the feeling that this was perfect returned. She wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. She pulled away and kissed Beth's cheek.

"I love you Quinn," he kissed her forehead and her cheeks flushed a crimson red. "And I love you Beth," he kissed his little girl's forehead too. He felt like he had just won the lottery.

"I love you too Noah," Quinn's smile matched Puck's as they stood in the middle of his bedroom. Jewish or not, Puck knew he had the best Christmas out of anyone in the world.


End file.
